The Inoue Girls and Boy
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: A normal family, but sadly we don't see much of them. Here's a closer peak about what these siblings get up to.
1. 2 am

**A/N:** Written for the Flt Green Room, adopt a challenge, adopting songstar13's 64 themes challenge. Themes are done in order, so ch 1 is theme 1, ch 2 is theme 2 etc.

* * *

**The Inoue Girls…and Boy  
1. 2 am**

Momoe tapped on the window of the room she shared with her sister. 'Chizuru,' she hissed when no one replied. 'Hurry up; it's freezing out here.'

A flashlight went on, and then Chizuru's tired face appeared in the frame. 'You woke me up,' she compained, albeit quietly as she fiddled with the latch. 'You said you'd be back before midnight, not at two in the morning.'

'We got a little carried away.' The elder Inoue blushed as her sister helped her in. 'Brr, pass me the water battle, will you?'

'Just get under the blankets.' Even in the dark, the roll of the eyes was obvious.

'Geez.' But Momoe did as was suggested, and Chizuru did the same. 'It wasn't supposed to be this cold outside, you know.'

'It's always cold after it rains,' Chizuru pointed out. 'And you should have taken a coat.'

This time, it was Momoe's turn to roll her eyes. 'You don't wear coats on dates,' she said. 'They just get in the way.'

'You don't go to dates from sneaking out the upstairs window,' Chizuru shot back. 'You could have just asked Mum and Dad, you know. They wouldn't have said no.'

'They would have if I'm coming back at two in the morning,' Momoe hissed back. 'They're not _that_ lenient.'

'True, but if they find out you went without telling them…'

'If they hear it from you, I'm taking my camera back.'

'And I'm telling Matt about that little fan-club you've started up with Jun Motomiya.'

Momoe stumbled on that. It was hard to tell if that was a threat or not. 'Is it a threat?' she asked eventually.

'Of course.' Chizuru yawned, closing her eyes. 'You'll never have a chance at a _real_ relationship with him if he think you're just another crazed fan of his.' She snuggled into the blankets. 'Night.'

'Meanie,' Momoe pouted, though she was sure Chizuru wouldn't tell anyway. Granted, she'd probably pull the topic out the next time she needed something, but what was a camera in exchange for keeping secrets between siblings?


	2. Metaphor

**A/N:** Still writing for the Flt Green Room…

* * *

**The Inoue Girls…and Boy  
2. Metaphor**

'You said I'd be lucky in love this month,' Miyako grumbled into the couch pillow as Momoe fished around for her magazines. 'You didn't say it would be bad luck.'

'Oh?' the elder Inoue said sympathetically. 'What happened?'

Miyako lifted her head. 'Only the guy I had a gigantic crush on turned out to be the biggest jerk in two worlds.'

Momoe stiffled a laugh. 'You sure you're not over-exxagerating?'

Miyako would very much have liked to tell her sister _why_ she was so sure, but the Digital World was not really a family topic. 'I'm sure,' was all she said. 'He may be handsome on the outside, but that's all he is.'

'And smart.'

'Not helping, Nee-san.'

'No, I suppose not.' Momoe straightened, having found the magazine she was looking for. 'But that's not necessarily the end of it; boys act like jerks because they're scared, you now.'

Miyako scoffed and dropped her head. 'What does Japan's little genius have to be scared of?'

'You never know,' Momoe said wisely, before flicking through to the back pages of her magazine. 'I wonder what your horoscope says for this month.'

'I don't want to know,' Miyako groaned, burying her head in the pillow.

'You sure?' Momoe's teased. 'It says a shower of sweets is going to land on your head?'

'Really?' Miyako sat up.

'Of course not silly.' And Momoe ruffled her sister's hair. 'It says that times are hard ahead, but keep on looking up and you've get something gold at the end of it.'

'That sounds like the pot of gold under a rainbow,' Miyako said – after throwing the couch pillow at the elder Inoue.

'Well, pots of gold _do_ exist, Imoutu-chan.'

Miyako wished she had another pillow to throw.


	3. Sky

**A/N:** Still writing for the Flt Green Room…

* * *

**The Inoue Girls…and Boy  
3. Sky**

Chizuru clicked her camera. The shutter opened and closed, but nothing else happened.

'Damn,' she cursed, under her breath so none of her siblings heard her. Not that it would have mattered if they had; Momoe would have laughed and she was the eldest. Mantarou was a boy, so it was unlikely he'd learn anything from _her_ in that department – more the other way around – and Miyako…well, with two elder sisters and a brother, sometimes swearing _was_ the only way to make oneself heard.

Their parents knew that, and so they didn't get scolded too badly. Particularly not when they'd all outgrown the diaper days. And so even she, the self-proclaimed "angel" of the family, was known to curse and grumble to herself when things didn't go her way.

Like when the battery for her camera died for the third time that week, right when she'd been about to capture a rainbow. And when the camera didn't magically fix itself from fright, she lowered it and shook the batteries out, letting them tumble under a chair.

'Batteries,' she mumbled to herself, digging in her drawer and hoping the rainbow didn't disappear. 'Where are they? Mantarou!'

She shouted the last part, and her brother appeared at the door. 'Batteries!' she cried. 'Your Walkman batteries! I need them before the rainbow disappears!'

He looked at her like she had lost her head, in such a dither over a silly little rainbow, but took the batteries out of the clip-on device at his belt and handed them over. She stuffed them into her camera and raised it to the sky – only to find a blanket of rain and now sun or rainbow in sight.

'_Damn it_.'

'My Walkman batteries?' Mantarou asked.

'No way. I'm staying until that rainbow gets its butt back here.'

Mantarou shrugged. 'Well, it's not like those are my only batteries,' he mumbled to himself, wandering off and leaving his sister to her…non-silent vigil. Since she was still grumbling under her breath and all.


	4. Lost Scene

**A/N:** Still writing for the Flt Green Room… I'm guessing only one or two more.

Ibuko Shiro is a made up name BTW. :) So's the movie.

* * *

**The Inoue Girls…and Boy  
4. Lost Scene**

'Wait, wait, wait. Stop. Rewind it. No, _stop._'

Mantarou sighed, wishing he hadn't offered his sisters to watch the latest comedy release with him. Chizuru made him stop every scene so she could analyse it. Momoe complained about the clichés. Miyako complained about the sound.

Though, granted, it was a very poorly made film. But it might have been more enjoyable if they could watch it _without_ all those self-inflicted interruptions – though it was far more amusing to hear how Miyako's friend Daisuke's singing was _far_ better than Ibuko Shiro's – and the guy was known to break windows, quite literally. Or hear how the lighting was coming from the floor instead of the upper window like the sun suggested, or how the girl tripping and spilling her coffee all over the guy had been done a hundred times before…

And they were all laughing throughout, so in that sense the comedy had done its job. Except when they finished at three in the morning, Mantarou was sure he wouldn't remember a thing from its plot when he woke up for school. Not what had happened to the insanely-in-love couple, nor how the car had flown through the air and somehow landed right side up. Or how the fire hadn't burnt a thing. Or how the music had made his teeth hurt.

He might remember the music making his teeth hurt actually; pain was a good recorder of memory, and Miyako _had_ complained about that as well. She'd even threatened to remix the music for the developers – though Chizuru refused to join her and fix the pictures up. It wouldn't make much of a difference though – except putting his 500 yen to some good use. He could have gotten a crepe for that money…though the siblings night out was well worth it in the end, he supposed.

Of course, it would have been better if the movie had been something worth watching – and then maybe he wouldn't have been a zombie the next day in school either. But he hadn't expected a two hour film to take almost five hours in watching. But, in hindsight, he should have expected that when the four Inoue siblings ganged up on the poor movie.


	5. Degrees

**A/N:** Last one for the Flt Green Room. Still ongoing with the 64 themes challenge.

I'm using Celsius temperature here, because as far as I know Japan uses Celsius as well. I think I looked it up once, but even if I didn't, it is what Australia uses anyway. :)

* * *

**The Inoue Girls…and Boy  
5. Degrees**

Mantarou grew up with three siblings, one older than him and two younger, so he couldn't honestly deny having seen a girl naked before. Or in a skimpy bikini for that matter, as Momoe had gotten it into her head that the barely sufficient coverings would attract handsome young men in forty degrees weather.

In his own humble opinion, those handsome guys were sensible enough to stay away from the beach in such weather – but he wasn't telling Momoe that.

At least Chizuru had more sense, bailing out on the beach trip entirely and opting to head to the Aquarium with their parents instead. But Miyako had come along – mercifully with a _one_-piece bathing suit, though for some reason Mantarou could not fathom, she'd also brought along the stuffed bird from her bedroom.

And if his eyes weren't deceiving him, she was building a sandcastle with said bird.

But he was in the water, playing beach ball with his big sister and trying to avoid looking at her too closely. Though, granted, she wouldn't slap him like she had another guy – who hadn't been handsome in the least – but she'd certainly nag him about it until he died from embarrassment, and Miyako would just laugh at them.

And even if they were siblings, it didn't change the fact that she was a girl and he was a guy and it was a plain awkward situation all round. But he had tried to convince her to wear something more conservative, and had almost had to run to the beach instead of taking the bus.

But the fact that he'd grown up with his sister meant the occasional slip of bikini-cloth wasn't going to give him a nose-bleed. And what a relief that was too, otherwise he'd have a concussion to support as well.

The next time, he decided, he was going to the beach with guy friends only. Except they'd probably oogle and girls, and he'd be worse off.


End file.
